Sigourney Weaver
Sigourney Weaver est une actrice américaine, née à New-York, le 8 Octobre 1948. Biographie Fille du président de la chaîne NBC, et d'une actrice anglaise, c'est tout naturellement que Sigourney (de son vrai prénom : Susan Alexandra) se tourne vers le cinéma. Elle suit une formation à la Yale School of Drama. Elle a joué à deux reprises avec l'acteur Alan Rickman. Immensément connue pour son rôle d'Ellen Replay dans la Saga Alien , elle a joué aussi d'autres grands rôles comme dans Ghostbusters 1 et 2, ou encore Avatar. Elle a reçu deux Goldens Globes et a 3 fois été nommée à l'oscar de la meilleure actrice. Anecdotes Elle a joué dans plusieurs films fantastiques et de Science-Fiction, elle est d'ailleurs surnommée La Reine de la SF. Elle a soutenu le Chef Raoni dans son projet de lutte contre le barrage de Belo Monte. Galerie Alien 1.jpg Alien; le 8 éme passager (1979).jpg Aliens, le Retour.jpg Filmographie * 1977 : Annie Hall, de Woody Allen : La compagne d'Alvy devant le théâtre * 1977 : Tribute to a Mad Man, de D. Cohen * 1979 : Alien, le huitième passager (Alien) de Ridley Scott : Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley * 1981 : L'Œil du témoin (Eyewitness) de Peter Yates : Tony Sokolow * 1982 : L'Année de tous les dangers (The Year of Living Dangerously) de Peter Weir : Jill Bryant * 1983 : Deal of the Century, de William Friedkin * 1984 : SOS Fantômes (Ghostbusters) de Ivan Reitman : Dana Barrett * 1985 : Une femme ou deux, de Daniel Vigne : Jessica Fitzgerald * 1986 : Escort Girl (Halfmoon Street) de Bob Swaim : Lauren Slaughter * 1986 : Aliens le retour (Aliens) de James Cameron : Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley * 1988 : Working Girl, de Mike Nichols : Katharine Parker * 1988 : Gorilles dans la brume (Gorillas in the Mist) de Michael Apted : Dian Fossey * 1989 : SOS Fantômes 2 (Ghostbusters II) d'Ivan Reitman : Dana Barrett * 1989 : Frames from the Edge, d'Adrian Maben * 1992 : Alien³, de David Fincher : Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley * 1992 : 1492 : Christophe Colomb (1492: Conquest of Paradise) de Ridley Scott : La reine Isabelle * 1993 : Président d'un jour (Dave) d'Ivan Reitman : Ellen Mitchell * 1994 : La Jeune Fille et la Mort (Death and the Maiden) de Roman Polanski : Paulina Escobar * 1995 : Jeffrey, de Christopher Ashley : Debra Moorhouse * 1995 : Copycat, de Jon Amiel : Helen Hudson * 1997 : Blanche-Neige : Le plus horrible des contes (Snow White: A Tale of Terror) de Michael Cohn : Lady Claudia Hoffman * 1997 : Alien, la résurrection (Alien Resurrection) de Jean-Pierre Jeunet : Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley * 1997 : Ice Storm (The Ice Storm) d'Ang Lee : Janey Carver * 1999 : Une carte du monde (A Map of the World) de Scott Elliott : Alice Goodwin * 1999 : Galaxy Quest, de Dean Parisot : Gwen DeMarco / Lieutenant Tawny Madison * 1999 : Get Bruce, d'Andrew J. Kuehn * 2000 : Company Man, de Douglas McGrath et Peter Askin : Daisy Quimp * 2000 : Big Bad Love, d'Arliss Howard (voix) * 2001 : Beautés empoisonnées (Heartbreakers), de David Mirkin : Angela Nardino / Max Conners / Ulga Yevanova * 2002 : Séduction en mode mineur (Tadpole), de Gary Winick * 2002 : The Guys, de Jim Simpson * 2003 : La Morsure du lézard (Holes), d'Andrew Davis : Warden Walker * 2004 : Imaginary Heroes, de Dan Harris * 2004 : Le Village (The Village), de M. Night Shyamalan : Alice Hunt * 2004 : CNN Presents (documentaire) (épisode The Two Marys: The Madonna and the Magdalene) * 2005 : Snow Cake, de Marc Evans : Linda Freeman * 2006 : The TV Set, de Jake Kasdan * 2006 : Les Gorilles revisités (TV) : Elle-même * 2006 : Scandaleusement célèbre (Infamous), de Douglas McGrath : Babe Paley * 2007 : Cendrillon et le Prince (pas trop) charmant (Happily N'Ever After), de Paul J. Bolger : Frieda (voix) * 2007 : The Girl in the Park, de David Auburn * 2008 : Angles d'attaque (Vantage Point), de Pete Travis : Rex Brooks * 2008 : Soyez sympas, rembobinez (Be Kind Rewind), de Michel Gondry : Mme Lawson * 2008 : Baby Mama, de Michael McCullers : Chaffee Bicknell * 2008 : WALL-E, de Andrew Stanton : l'ordinateur de bord (voix) * 2008 : La Légende de Despereaux (The Tale of Despereaux), de Sam Fell et Robert Stevenhagen : le narrateur * 2009 : Bobby, seul contre tous (Prayers for Bobby) (TV) de Russell Mulcahy : Mary Griffith * 2009 : Avatar, de James Cameron : Dr Grace Augustine * 2010 : Crazy On The Outside, de Tim Allen * 2010 : Encore toi !, d'Andy Fickman : Ramona "Mona" Clark * 2010 : Bienvenue à Cedar Rapids (Cedar Rapids), de Miguel Arteta : Macy Vanderhei * 2011 : Paul, de Greg Mottola : Le « Grand Manitou » * 2011 : Identité secrète (Abduction) de John Singleton : Dr Geraldine "Geri" Bennett * 2011 : Rampart de Oren Moverman : Joan Confrey * 2012 : Sans issue (The Cold Light of Day) de Mabrouk El Mechri : Carrack * 2012 : Red Lights de Rodrigo Cortés : Margaret Matheson * 2012 : Political Animals (série TV de USA Network) : Elaine Barrish * 2012 : La Cabane dans les bois de Drew Goddard : La directrice * 2012 : Vamps de Amy Heckerling : Cisserus * 2014 : Exodus de Ridley Scott : Touya, la mère de Ramsès * 2015 : Chappie de Neill Blomkamp * 2016 : A Monster Calls de Juan Antonio Bayona : Grand-mère * 2018 : Alien 5 de Neill Blomkamp : Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley Catégorie:Actrice Catégorie:Actrice Américaine Catégorie:Acteur vivant Catégorie:Personnes travaillant dans le Cinéma